There are known many frames of different construction, which can be used as door frames, window frames, frames of cabinet doors or picture frames. Thus the U.S. Pat. No. 3,533,190 (Hilfinger) describes a metal frame for a furniture element, of which the leg members are of a fixed length. It is not possible to mount a single visible decor element in this metal frame, said decor element on its part being received by holding means firmly connected with the frame. Such a frame is meant to replace known wooden frames in order to obtain better solidity. As the frame is made of metal, it is always designed for one size only. In manufacturing respects it is not possible at low cost to make frames of different size and having metal leg members in series. Further the metal frame according to U.S. Pat. No. 3,533,190 has the disadvantage that the fittings are visible. Therefore it is necessary that the body of the furniture element, too, must remain visible. An appropriate detachment, however, is not desirable especially for kitchen furniture. Also there is no chance offered of adapting the outside of a cabinet having a frame according to U.S. Pat. No. 3,533,190 to the current fashion, for example, as the filling piece mounted in the frame cannot be exchanged.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,816,632 (Nardulli) a window frame is described being composed of metal profile ledges. Compensating elements are imbedded in the metal frame legs, for the length of which the frame can be varied. It is obvious that this will not provide an infinite variability. The frame leg members themselves are joined by square angles and screws so that the glass pane held by the frame cannot be easily exchanged. Likewise a respective joining of wooden frames is not possible since it is very difficult to drill square holes. Aside from the fact that metal frames are absolutely unsuitable for kitchen furniture, as they are easily susceptible to corrosion due to the dampness in those rooms, it is not possible to mount the fittings so that they will not show. Even if such a frame is made of aluminum, which would of course solve the corrosion problem, a respective frame, however, would be absolutely inappropriate in a living room area as a foreign body in visual respects.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,184,802 (Levy) a wooden frame is described in which a single decor element can be placed within the frame, where the frame legs are butt joined. In order to remove or, respectively, mount the decor element, it is necessary that one leg of the frame, namely an upper or lower frame leg, be specially designed and thus differs from the other frame leg members. In this case by U.S. Pat. No. 3,184,802 it is suggested that one frame leg is composed of two sections, of which one is firmly glued together with the adjacent frame legs. In this manner it is not possible to provide suitable frames of different dimensions at low manufacturing expense. There is likewise no possibility offered of inserting a filling piece in the frame of which both sides are protruding beyond the groove, since the filling piece at least at one of its sides is limited in its extension by the semi-leg member.
The U.S. Pat. No. 3,363,390 (Crane) refers to a window frame, of which the leg members are made of synthetic material. In this frame no plane elements presenting different decor effects are inserted as filling pieces. The leg members themselves are joined by means of screws that are visible from the outside. Merely for optical reasons such a frame is completely unsuitable for a furniture front element. The frame leg members themselves are not continuously adjustable.
The U.S. Pat. No. 3,131,440 (Leeser) describes a frame for use in a door wherein the panes can be placed. Here a frame construction has been selected calling for a rather expensive manufacture, which is not suitable for furniture elements. Also no possibility is offered for substituting the inner portion or filling piece of the frame without any difficulty. The frame itself also is not an integral construction per se.
The U.S. Pat. No. 3,451,153 (Dohanyos) relates to a framing device principally for a picture. Although the frame leg members are variably designed, this is, however, directly detectable optically. The frame leg members themselves do not have a mitre cut relative to each other.
The U.S. Pat. No. 3,783,567 (Ollis) shows a frame being composed of leg members joined with each other by means of screws. Alone this fact excludes any possibility of exchanging the filling piece of the frame without any difficulty. This is also not intended as the frame according to U.S. Pat. No. 3,783,567 receives fireproof glass panes and thus is not be used as a furniture element which as to its decor effect can be easily adapted to current fashions without causing any problems.